nattodesufandomcom-20200213-history
Operation: Anarchy
Operation: Anarchy is a Brickime, created and written by James Perez, owner of Chicojim Productions. The series centres around Kaito Ikenami, a young mercenary, who is tasked with travelling around the world and collecting the six Rings of Anarchy, a group of objects which hold unlimited power. Development Development of the series started in very early 2014. Inspiration for the series itself began when creator James Perez made a sketch of a young boy with mercenary like clothes, long hair and large, bat like ears. This character would then go on to become the main character, Kaito. Eventually the entire storyline itself would be developed around this. Originally, Operation: Anarchy was meant to be a self made Manga series, but due to extreme amounts of laziness, it was developed as a Brickime series instead. Synopsis Approximately 2000 years ago, six interdimensional beings, known only as "The Anarchists" created the foundation of Magic and the powerful force it had over our universe. The embodiment of all Magical power was made in the form of six colourful rings, each specially forged with the influence over the Ancient Elements: Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, Light and Darkness. These objects would go on to become known as, "The Rings of Anarchy." When all six are gathered together, this would give the user an unbelieveable, almost unlimited magical power, but this can also cause chaos. Hence their name. The subspecies of Humans, simply known as "Elves" would form a special bond with these rings and would go on to protect them in their own society in Japan. This would go on for about 600 years. Sometime in about c.1566, an accident would occur, prompting the rings to be scattered across the world and the Elven species itself go nearly extinct. Since then, there have been those around the world who would dedicate their lives to protecting them and seeing that they remain from further harm. Fast Foward about 500 years or so to the present day. A young man called Kaito Ikenami, a descendant of the Elves, raised in Japan, would go on to fulfill his destiny and become the next guardian of the Rings. However, a powerful organization looks for them as well and hopes to use their power for their own evil and selfish purposes. Kaito and his best friend, a Shapeshifting Mage named Miku Morimoto, would take on the task of traveling around the world and collecting the rings in order to prevent them from falling in the wrong hands and creating Chaos. The series would establish not only the issue at hand, but would explain the history of the rings and what happens prior to the action itself. Ranging from Kaito's own past, to the entire histroy of their world. Trivia * Nattodesu creator Aaron Good created the pilot's opening, of which of the title card was used. This opening is no longer in use due to changes with both cast and character design. * Kaito's design was almost directly inspired by Final Fantasy's "Cloud Strife" and the Legend of Zelda's "Link." Cloud's mercenary uniform would inspire Kaito's style of clothing, however Kaito wears pieces that are more traditional to his heritage. Link's facial design (His large, blue eyes and long blond hair) would inspire his physical appearance itself. * Miku Morimoto's design went through several different changes. Ranging from her wearing a very sexually provoking outfit, to a full on Kimono. Eventually, due to her abilities (A shapeshifter and powerful elemental Magic user) She was given a royal blue cloak with a beaked hood that conceals her face. This was Inspired by Teen Titans' Raven. (Even going so far as to give her red eyes that glow when there is no light.) * One episode of the series has already been produced, however, due to extreme amounts of hatred for the animation and set design, the series itself will be remade from the ground up. (And also complications with voice actors and such as well) * The Main antagonist of the series, Kiranagi Matsumoto, is secretly gay. However he is not the only homosexual character. Miku openly admits to being a lesbian but she shows seemingly romantic feelings toward Kaito.